The only relevant prior art of which the inventor is aware consists of the following United States patents which were found in a search of the files in the United States Patent and Trademark Office, where complete details of each patent are readily available:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,537 for a Flush Lever Operated Reservoir Toilet Tank Control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,279 for a Water Saver Attachment for Toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,124 for a Scale Agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,231 for a Water Heater Construction With Sediment Removal Means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,395 for a Device For Preventing Sediment Build-Up In Gas Water Heaters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,037 for an Automatic Valve Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,057 for a Cuspidor